Finally Mine
by Winchester Baby
Summary: After years of hiding their want for each other, a spark of jealousy breaks the mask one brother had been able to keep for so long.


The wind chilled him as he exited the safety of the sleek Impala into the dark night. The bright sign that flashed blue and red hung above the entrance to the bar; a small building, fairly occupied by skanky girls and overweight old men all wasting their lives. He fell into step behind his older brother and entered the crowded bar. Sweat, smoke, and the scent of stale beer filled his nostrils and made him flinch, the bar never really being his 'scene'. But it was _his _scene, so he came anyways. He came to watch him flirt with the waitress, whose breasts spilled over her too small top, or to watch him hustle pool like he was born to do it, or just to watch him.

He followed his brother to a booth and slid into the seat across from him. With a wink to and from the waitress, his brothers eyes finally met his own.

"What do ya want, Sammy?" he asked. Sam shrugged. Jealousy bubbled in the pit of his stomach, but he was used to it.

Sam was use to watching Dean flirt and be flirted with. Whether it be on a hunt, at the restaurant, or just in general. Dean was a handsome man. Green eyes, sturdy, muscular build, short spikey brown hair, a normal height of 6'1, and a great smile. No one had memorized these features better than Sam, the only one that couldn't have them to cherish.

"Sam?" Dean repeated.

"Uh, yeah. A beer." _A stale, tasteless, useless beer. Joy_.

A perky red head came to the table. Her roots already beginning to fade to an ugly brown, her natural color.

"Would you like to order?" she asked _Dean. _

"That depends." began Dean. _Here comes the pick-up line, the one that'll make her giggle and get him laid. _Thought Sam. "Is anything on this menu half as appetizing as you?" _Barf in my mouth. _Sam almost gagged.

_Cue the giggle…_ she laughed. Too high pitched and childish for her age.

After Dean and the fake-ginger laughed for too long than was necessary for the pick-up line that really…wasn't funny… Dean finally ordered.

"Could we have 2 beers please, beautiful?"

_If I could strangle her laugh... _

She left with an exaggerated sway to her hips which she assumed Dean would be watching, which he was.

"You see that, Sammy? That's how you get some. And you could obviously use some help in that department." Dean winked. In all honesty, Sam _had _had a few flings every other hunt or so, just not as obvious and outspoken as Dean did.

"I'm fine, Dean. I _have _been '_getting some'._" Dean froze. _Why did he just…? _

"From who? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean rambled.

"Just because I don't announce every time a get it doesn't mean I don't." Sam smirked. It was fake though, because underneath he was frowning. Just because he got some from those random women doesn't mean he wasn't still _thinking _about his older brother… didn't mean he didn't still _want _his older brother.

"Sam… that didn't answer my questions."

"Fine. Remember Lauren? From the last hunt? From her. And I didn't tell you because its none of your business." Sam laughed. Trying to joke. His phony laugh faltered when Dean looked…angry? Why does he look angry?

"Dean… what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong?_" Dean said incredulously. "What's _wrong _is that you're boning these random chicks!"

"Oh but you can do it? I'm a big boy Dean, fuck off."  
Dean got up and left. Sam was confused but then he saw Dean exit the _door. _

_ If that son of a bitch leaves me here… so help him god. _

"Dean? Dean!" Sam said as he saw Dean get into the Impala. He flung the passenger door open just as the engine revved. He got in and closed the door then looked skeptically at his brother.

Dean then drove as fast as he cou-…well…faster than he _usually _drives to the motel.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked.

The car was now parked and Dean was getting out, Sam following soon after. Dean rushed into the motel room, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Dean? What the hell man, what is _wrong _with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you?_"

"What do you mean?"

"You! Sleeping with all these skanks!"

"What's wrong with that? You do it." _…all the fucking time…_

"Because your _mine!" _Dean froze. His words seeping in… they hung in the air around them, both of them congesting what the older Winchester had just said.

"I- I'm…_yours?_"

Dean sighed. "Never mind, Sammy. Forget I said anything." Dean turned to look out the window, opposite the direction of Sam.

"Well your mine, and you sleep around. So how is _that _fair?" Sam said, frustrated.

Both boys had admitted it, that the other Winchester was _theirs. _Both of them had hid it for so long…

Dean turned slowly to stare at Sam.

"I'm _what?_"

Sam strode toward Dean in large strides.

"Mine." Sam said and cupped Deans face immediately pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Tentative at first but then it became aggressive and needy. Both boys relishing in the fact that they had finally said it and hadn't been rejected.

* * *

After their intercourse they lay there in the bed, wrapped in each other.

_Finally. _They both thought. _He's finally mine, and I'm finally his. After too long, he's mine._

Both men fell asleep. Whispered 'mine's' and 'yours' drifted in the air till both where completely take over by sleep.


End file.
